The thing about Blinking
by ScotlanXX
Summary: Blink/Mush. - May redo later - Blink's best mate has had a hard time getting Blink to admit his feelings to Mush...unfortunantly, when he gets a note in class that Mush is leaving...Sting tells Blink its time to step it up. What will happen? SLASH!warned.


**The Thing about blinking…it can sting?  
**(the most stupidest title ever lol)  
_Rated K+-T  
Pairing: Kid Blink/Mush  
POV: Sting (female)_

It was normal for him to receive notes during class, well…more or less normal anyway. I remember meeting him for the first time a few years ago, Kid Blink…he was an interesting character I'd say, and I'm pretty proud to call him one of my best mates. Anyone who saw him would think he was trying to mimic a pirate…or something to that effect. However, the kid wore an eyepatch because he's blind, or got his eye cut out by Craggier, the new founder of the news system in our town. I'm still new to the newsies clan that's what I call it. It's been years now since any of the former kids have done the penny pusher work, but their still known as the newsies. And I for one am proud to know most of them. The age of 10, I found my parents in a pool of blood in the flat we rented five days before my first day of 5th grade. I admit, even though money wasn't an issue during the time, I found myself just as poor as any urchin living on the streets of old London. See I never understood why my parents died then, but I did understand they died. My uncle sent for me to live with him in Manhattan, New York a week after the incident. Unfortunately, I had begun living on my own, trying to live off of jam and crumble bread. I should have known to read the letters coming into the mail, but I was 10, what was I supposed to do? Grow up? How does a 10-year-old grow up? Anyway, long life story short, I lived on the streets for 2 years, before my uncle's butler came to find me himself. Honestly, I didn't like anyone or anything in Manhattan when I first arrived, I didn't feel like I fit in, but oh contrar. I fit in with the newsies, and Kid Blink and Racetrack took me under their wing. I've been getting used to life here over the course of the last three years, and it was two days closer to my 15th birthday. I've learned a lot in the past 3 years, like things no one else seemed to notice, well almost no one. You see, Blink has always received notes in class…everyone said it was from girls…and then people thought it was from me, but it was never me, and as much as I knew girls drooled over Blink, I knew the truth. See, Blink had a small crush…or a small "love" if you know what I mean. And you would never guess who it was on…that's because no one really paid attention. Race, Jack, Spot and I noticed it first…Blink's interest in guys rather than girls I mean. However I began to notice his interest in Mush…yes, mush. Even Racetrack didn't guess that, and he was pretty close to Mush now a-days.

It was today, though, that changed the lives of us Newsies. I was writing my paper for our history class, Blink received his normal notes, but instead of a blush, or a shrug, I saw his hand, shake, and the paper within his grasp crinkled. My first thought was perhaps Blink was just having a bad day, but then I saw him get up as the bell rang, and his feet pounded against the cement floors depressingly. I never thought I would see his eye hold such sadness…

"'Ey Skitters what's up with Blink?"

Skittery turned to me as I entered the hallway, watching Blink walk out of sight and sighed. "I don't know, all I saw was him walk down the hall."

I nodded; the only thing I could do right now and quickly stumbled through the hall of students and round about to find my mate. The halls began to empty as I continued to look around the school, soon I just headed out to find Racetrack, hoping he knew where Blink was. The muddy grass began to soak through out my ripped up converse, the green turning darker with the dampness.

"This stinks."

"What does?"

I turned around as Racetrack came up next to me. Well that was easier than I thought. "Oh…trying to find you."

"Why?"

"To find Blink…you haven't seen him have you?"

"Yeah, he was heading for the library…" Huh…the library…okay.

"Thanks Race."

"Um… yeah sure thing, Sting."

I walked off towards the library, and sure enough, I found Blink, behind a bookshelf.

"Blink?" I moved in slowly, sitting next to him. "Blink, what's wrong, mate?"

Blinks sat there for a long time of silence and trust me, it was very nerve-racking. I don't know how long we actually sat there, but while we did, I noted his appearance. His lips were glued into a slight frown, but his face showed an expressionless view. His eyepatch was placed on his eye as usual, but his good eye showed a trail of on coming tears, although I could tell he was holding them back. His hands were clasped to the note…still?

"Blink, what does the note say?"

Again, I got silence, but as an improvement, his hand slid across his lap to hand me the paper. I took no hesitation in retrieving it from his grasp and uncoiling it. No…

"Oh, Blink…" I sighed, leaning my head back against the shelf, not caring if a few books fell over on the other side. The turn of heads left us looking at each other, and my green eyes met his in comfort.

"Did he tell you why he's moving?" I asked finally, hoping Blink would open up.

He finally shook his head. "No…But I don't want him to go…he doesn't understand…"

"If you love him Blink then go tell him stop flumming around the bloody point!"

"I can't tell him, Sting, it doesn't work that way!"

"Why not?" I only received a look of irritation, which only caused me to roll my eyes. "Don't give me that look Blink, tell him before someone blows a gasket."

"He's leaving, Sting!"

"THEN GO GET HIM _BLINK!"_

He opened his moutb ut I just shook my head, I would not take this. "Mush won't…" He sighed.

"Any Idea where he would be?"

"Try home?"

"Good point…" He stood up slowly, looking down at me and sighing again.

"Your sighing is very unnerving." He smirked as he grabbed the note back from my hand and moved out.

* * *

"Yo, Spot, the door."

Mush was staring at the meatloaf in front of him while he heard a knock at the door of the old house. He sighed when he still heard the continual knocking.

"SPOT!" Nothing. Mush stood up and walked towards the door. "Who's there?"

"Uh…I-its me, Mush."

"Blink?" The door opened slowly, revealing Mush's slightly paled face. "What's up man?"

"Mush I need to talk to you." Mush felt the nervousness of his friend and nodded opening the door so he could step out onto the porch. Before he could speak though, he noticed something.

"Blink, were you…crying?"

"NO!"

Mush raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No, now why are you leaving?" Blink sure got to the point …rolls eyes "Your moving and I want to know why, I don't want you to leave."

"I just…have a problem…lately." His hands ran down into his pockets and sighed. "Blink…"

"I'm in love with you Mush…" His hand clasped over his mouth as he sputtered the words out and turned around to leave quickly but was stopped by mush's hand. "Don't even…"

"Don't even what?" Mush walked in front of Blink and took his hand from his mouth and replaced it with his lips.

"Wha…"

"I've liked you forever Blink…that's why I passed you the notes before…unsigned…"

"That was you?" Blink began to mull over it all but was distracted as Mush kissed im again and smiled. This was better…

I believe I enjoyed watching this…even from afar…even though I was staring through their own window with Spot and Racetrack. But hey, I'm proud to be apart of the newsies…HOTT GUYS! Making out…hmm. I could get used to this...wait…I am.

**A/N: OKAY PPL I think the beggingin was okay, but this herbal relaxent is goin to my head…like madi and her randomness…or maybe that was me..idk…love ya all though!**

**Enjoy the ending suckyness…I may take a day later to redo the end…**


End file.
